Factor completely: $x^6 - 3x^4 + 3x^2 - 1$.
Answer: Note that $x^6 - 3x^4 + 3x^2 - 1$ is very similar to $(x - 1)^3 = x^3 - 3x^2 + 3x - 1$. If we make the substitution $y = x^2$, our expression becomes $x^6 - 3x^4 + 3x^2 - 1 = y^3 - 3y^2 + 3y - 1 = (y - 1)^3$.

Now, we substitute $x^2$ back in for $y$: $(y - 1)^3 = (x^2 - 1)^3$. Note that $x^2 - 1 = (x - 1)(x + 1)$. Thus, our factorization is $x^6 - 3x^4 + 3x^2 - 1 = (x^2 - 1)^3 = ((x-1)(x+1))^3 = \boxed{(x-1)^3(x+1)^3}$.